This invention relates generally to surgery tools and more particularly to power cutting instruments for vertebral endplate preparation in spinal surgery.
Following removal of some disc materials during spinal surgery, it is important to prepare the endplates of the vertebral bodies for reception of inter-body implant materials. It is desirable to provide devices and procedures for safer, more controlled and more efficient disc space cleaning and endplate preparation. The present invention is directed to providing an additional option for surgeons for improvement in these regards.